jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Claudette98/D'amour ou d'amitie.... Miłość czy przyjaźń
Jak ktoś jest głodny mych liter to tutaj : https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/63228889-w-pu%C5%82apce-%C5%BCycia Trochę Info * Czkawka ma 18-19 lat. * Ojciec Czkawki - Brak . * Czkawka ma ojczyma. * Czkawka ma starszego Brata. * Czkawka jest biseksualny. * Piszę jak narazie tylko jako Czkawka. * Komentujcie proszę bo chcę znać każdą opinię tą dobrą jak i tą złą. * Jak komentujesz to nie pisz fajne opko bo to tak jakbym ja w supermarkecie powiedział " fajna pomarańcza" po prostu nic to nie wnosi a zajmuje miejsca w komentarzach. * Czkawka Bedzie miec dziewczynę!!! * Dzięki za uwagę. * Rozdział 1 Kim do cholery jesteś/m??? Godzina 8, leżę w łóżku jednak powinienem być w szkole.... Dlaczego? Właśnie, dlaczego nie potrafię się pozbierać, przecież to nic trudnego. Ale nie dla mnie, bycie wśród ludzi odbiera mi spokój, który buduję będąc samemu. Tak wiem nie powinienem ale jednak tak jest, kocham ciszę którą zapewnia mi bycie w samotności... Jak to ostatnio skomentowała moja znajoma "Forever Alone", to nie prawda. Ja mogę nie być sam, potrafię otaczać się gronem znajomych.... Jednak co mi to da gdy w chwili gdy będę ich najbardziej potrzebować po prostu wyparują? Właśnie, wyparują tak jak to robili wielokrotnie. I to właśnie bolało najbardziej, nie sytuacje w których się ode mnie odwracali ale sam fakt że to robili, w końcu zacząłem odgradzać się od innych ludzi... Uciekać od sytuacji mogących mnie zranić, by nie powodować nowych ran, jednak ciągle rozmyślałem... Co powodowało rozdrapywanie starych ran, płacz po nocach. W końcu zdecydowałem się na wysłanie SMS do ojczyma którego szczerze nie cierpię, ale ktoś musi mnie podwieść do szkoły. " Tato, zaspałem podjedziesz i mnie podwieziesz w przerwie od pracy? :-P " Tak mówię do niego tato... A to wszystko dlatego że miałem kilka lat gdy został moim ojczymem, ale gdy nie słyszy nazywam go śmierdzącym knurem ^-^ Po chwili rozmyślania nad dzisiejszym dniem..... Wtałem i skierowałem się do łazienki. Będąc na "białym koniu" zdecydowałem się na odpisanie do mojej przyjaciółki, tak mam przyjaciółkę niestety wróciła do swojego kraju czyli Polski. "Masz talent i uwierz w to.... Bo przyjadę do Ciebie.... A wtedy to będzie z tobą znacznie gorzej niż jest teraz :* ;) " Talent... Ciekawe do czego! Chyba do wpadania w kłopoty i w żenujące sytuacje. Tak łatwo jest komuś napisać że ma talent, a tak trudno go dostrzec. Ona twierdzi że mam talent a ja twierdzę że jestem do niczego... I jak tu się z nią dogadać. W końcu jej odpisałem : " Dzięki :* że we mnie wierzysz. I może mam talent ale nie potrafię go dostrzec, wiesz że kocham pisać ale przecież nie potrafie, zadzwonię po szkole xD " Po chwili dostałem wiadomość... Jednak nie chciałem jej sprawdzać, nie teraz. Sprawdzę o co chodzi później... XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 15:00 Nareszcie skończyłem lekcje, poleciałem szybko do szatni po kurtkę, nie chciałem spotkać Nathana i Patrycji... Dawniej ja i Nathan byliśmy razem.... Spokojnie jestem biseksualny tak samo jak on, zerwalismy z powodu naszych rodzin... Którzy akceptują nasz biseksualizm ale nie związek. Dlatego od kilku miesięcy, unikam go jak urwał, . Pewnie przed twoimi oczami pojawił się obraz dwóch chłopaków którzy ciągle sobie słodzili itd. Zaskocze was, nigdy tak nie było... Nigdy nie zachowywalismy się jak zwykłe pedały. Nasz związek był taki sam jak innych par hetero, i to było niesamowite. Teraz zastanawiasz się dlaczego i kto zakończył nasz związek. Tak musze przyznać że to byłem ja, i do dzisiaj sobie to wyrzucam bo pomimo że go unikam i że to ja wszystko spowodowałem.... Nadal coś do niego czuję, i nie potrafię tego określić. Kiedy wychodzilem że szkoły zobaczyłem przed bramą osobę której bym się nie spodziewał, to naprawdę niecodzienny widok zobaczyć brata który mieszka we Francji. Ja i mój brat to bardzo dobrze prosperujące rodzeństwo, niestety od kiedy wyjechał nasz kontakt trochę się urwał. Kiedy do niego podszedłem on wskazał palcem na auto, po chwili już jechalismy. Oczywiście jak zawsze to z nim bywa jechał z nie dozwoloną prędkością.... Chociaż nieraz prosiłem by zwolnił. Nagle auto straciło pprzyczepność, i zjechaliśmy w bok, poczułem tylko ból rozchodzący się po całym ciele, następnie krew spływającą z mojej głowy... Po chwili widziałem oddalające się światło i w mojej głowie zagościł mrok. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Obudziłem się w szpitalu, obok mnie siedział Nathan oraz Juliet moja stara dobra znajoma, co mnie bardzo zdziwiło ale jednocześnie ucieszyło. Tak ucieszyło mnie dlatego że nie spodziewałbym się tutaj Nathana po tym co mu a właściwie po tym co zrobiłem nam obojgu. Po chwili „ euforii” Juliet postanowiła zostawić nas samych. Właściwie nie wiedziałem co teraz powinienem powiedzieć ani jak się zachować, na szczęście nie musiałem długo myśleć ani się tym zamartwiać.... Po prostu mój były złapał mnie za rękę i tak siedzieliśmy przez chwilę aż on nie powiedział. : -Wiesz muszę cię prosić o to byś uważał na siebie, lekarze powiedzieli twoim rodzicom że są zdziwieni że w ogóle żyjesz. Według nich powinieneś już dawno być martwy. - Mniejsza o mnie, czy mój brat..... Czy z nim wszystko w porządku? I wtedy zobaczyłem w jego oczach to czego najbardziej się bałem, Nathan nie potrafi kłamać widać każde kłamstwo w jego oczach ale tym razem nie zobaczyłem nic. -Przykro mi, naprawdę wiesz że mi przykro ale musze ci to powiedzieć.... Roy nie żyje. Wybacz mi że ja ci to powiedziałem, zdecydowanie lepiej byłoby gdyby zrobili to twoi rodzice. I wtedy.... Wtedy nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć, to bolało cholernie, ale jednak myślę że lepiej że powiedział mi to on i teraz, niż ją miałbym się zamiartwiać, bo wtedy wszystkie nagromadzone emocje spowodowały by mój wybuch emocjonalny... A tego za wszelką cenę chciałbym uniknąć. Po chwili powstrzymywania płaczu nie wytrzymałem i zacząłem szlochać jak dziecko któremu nie kupiło się klocków LEGO. Nie obchodziło mnie to że jest tutaj Nathan, nie to nie był wybuch emocjonalny jak pewnie wielu z was pomyślało, to normalna reakcja na śmierć bliskiej osoby. Straciłem brata jedyną osobę która dbała o mnie od zawsze i zawsze chroniła od wszystkich niebezpieczeństw które mógłby mieć na mnie zły wpływ w przyszłości. Czułem ogromny żal,smutek a jednocześnie złość.... Złość na siebie i na niego - Posłuchaj może ją zostawię Cię na chwilę samego. Wiem jakie to dla Ciebie emocje i może lepiej jak sam to przezyjesz. Bez mojego towarzystwa. - Nie, zostań tutaj. Proszę nie wiem dlaczego ale chce byś teraz przy mnie był. Po moich słowach, Nathan usiadł na krzesełku i doknoł mojej dłoni... W tym momencie obraz się rozmył. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Gdzie jestem?! Widzę zastawiony stuł z potrawami świątecznymi, choinkę która obumarła, spalone firanki a na środku pokoju ogromną plamę krwi... Powoli podszedłem do niej, gdy byłem blisko ona nagle zniknęła..... Lecz w mojej ręce pojawił się nóż, były na nim moje inicjały. Co się dzieje i gdzie jestem!! zadawałem sobie to pytanie wielokrotnie, ale niestety nie rozumiałem nic z tej sytuacji. Nagle zgasło światło, jednak po chwili powróciło.... Ale to co zobaczyłem było najgorszym widokiem jaki widziałem. Widziałem siebie.... Dźgającego nożem mojego ojczyma. Nie to przecież nie możliwe bym mógł to zrobić.... To sen! To iluzja! Halucynacja, wszystko byle nie prawda. To prawda nie cierpię go albo może nawet nienawidzę ale to nie powód do takiej okropnej zbrodni.... Nie to wszystko jest w mojej głowie, za chwilę się obudzę, obudzę się z tego koszmaru.... Będę leżeć w moim łóżku w domu a potem wypije kakao przygotowane przez mamę, jak to zawsze rano robi bym nie szwendał się po kuchni. Kiedy "ja" przestałem dźgać mojego ojczyma, moja postać odwróciła się, a jej oczy były pełne szału.... Twarz cała umazana we krwi, na co nie ma racjonalnego wytłumaczenia. I wtedy zadałem sobie pytanie "KIM JA DO CHOLERY JESTEM!!" Rozdział 2 Sen??? Obudziłem się? To był tylko sen? Jestem w moim pokoju, nad biurkiem wisi plakat z Celine Dion z koncertu z Las Vegas, tak! Tak! To był tylko sen.... Sen ale jakże okropny, zabiłem w nim ojczyma, nigdy nie zapomnę widoku mojej zakrwawionej twarzy... Z ogromnymi czerwonymi oczami. Postanowiłem zerknąć na zegarek i zobaczyłem godzinę 8:00.... Znowu ta sama godzina. Nie przejmując się już tym poszedłem na śniadanie, oczywiście wcześniej się ubrałem. - Mmmm moje ulubione, jak zawsze wiesz co najlepsze Tak zawsze wie co mi poprawia humor, dzisiaj naleśniki z masłem orzechowym. Jutro pewnie coś jeszcze lepszego, co ja bym zrobił bez mojej matki. - Wiesz że za to masz być dzisiaj miły dla Gregora? Tak dokładnie, powinienem domyśleć sie już wcześniej po tym jej uśmieszku.... Czasami moja mama karze mi się inaczej zachowywać, ale nigdy bez powodu, jestem ciekaw co się dzisiaj wydarzy. - Mamo, ty nigdy mi nie karzesz być dla niego miłym bez powodu, co znowu dzisiaj? Spotkanie kółka wzajemnej adoracjii? Z dodatkiem kilku puszek lub butelek? - Kochanie, dzisiaj twój ojczym, jak dobrze wiesz ma spotkanie biznesowe, a właściwie to polityczne. Dlatego proszę cię o to byś był miły i nie wspominał o butelkach ani puszkach.... Wiesz politykowi nie wypada pić. A no tak oczywiście, nie pomysłałem o tym. Mój gburowaty ojczym jest przecież politykiem, niestety mało znaczącym.... Gdyby znaczył więcej nie zawachałbym się zniszczyć jego "kariery". - Spoko ja muszę spadać do szkoły. - Ok trzymaj się i przynieś jakieś 6 - Mamo ja mam.18 lat nie 7.... Teraz nie mów tak bo robi mi się głupio. Po drodze na przedpokuj dojadłem naleśnika, następnie założyłem buty i gdy miałem wychodzic usłyszałem dzwięk przychodzącego SMS, postanowiłem go sprawdzić. " Tu Astrid, chcę się spotkać dzisiaj o 18 w klubie, nie pisze jakim bo wiesz. Bądz sam" Zastanowiłem się czy odpisać jednak zdedydowałem się na zignorowanie wiadomości. Pewnie zastanawiasz się kim jest Astrid....otóż Astrid to moja znajoma z dzieciństwa, z czasów gdy świat nie wydawał się taki okrutny, bezlitosny i beznadziejny a był beztroski, niesamowity.... A ludzie mieli wtedy wiele marzeń które nigdy się nie spełnią. Z trochę głupim uśmiechem wyszedłem z domu i skierowałem do szkoły. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Lekcje polskiego zawsze przyprawiały mnie o ból głowy, zawsze jakieś większe wymagania w stosunku do mnie.... Dlaczego ta nauczycielka nie może oceniać mnie tak jak każdego?? Czasami żałuję że dobrze się uczę, ale bez dobrych ocen i wiedzy byłbym nikim..... Jakbym już nie był nikim, Dzisiaj piszemy sprawdzian z Macbeta, książki w której dochodzi do morderstwa króla.... Jak ja uwielbiam Williama, zawsze pisał ciekawie. Po piętnastu minutach pisania skończyłem, nie było sensu lać wody... Piszę to co umiem a nie wymyślam jakieś niestworzone historie. Usiadłem w ławce, wyciągnołem słuchawki i włączyłem sobie muzykę. Zawszę gdy słucham muzyki.... Przypominaja mi się wszystkie złe jak i dobre chwile spędząne z osobą która mnie opuściła, miałem wtedy 10 lat kiedy ostatni raz widziałem ojca, moja mama twierdzi że nie wie gdzie jest ale ja zdaję sobie sprawę z tego że kłamie, dlatego często mam ochotę wykrzyczeć jej że nie jestem głupi i pomimo swojego młodego wieku znam świat.... Mój ojciec, bo pewnie jesteście teraz ciekawi jaki był.... On był normalny, nie pił ani nie palił, kochał mnie bardziej od mojej matki, dla mojego dobra zrobiłby bardzo wiele. Doskonale pamiętam i nigdy nie zapomnę tego że się zadłużył dla mnie.... Miałem wtedy 9 lat i miałem poważną chorobę której leczenie było bardzo drogie.... A ubezpieczenie nie mogło pokryć kosztów, sam nie wiem dlaczego. Pierwszego dnia gdy trafiłem do szpitala mój ojciec osiwiał.... Dosłownie jego włosy pod wpływem ogromnego stresu zmieniły barwę na siwą, to było ogromne zaskoczenie widzieć go takim.... Starym, tak te włosy go postarzały. I mimo że wiem że jestem dla niego najważniejszy, nie potrafię wybaczyć mu tego że tak nagle odszedł z mojego życia ,bez słowa pożegnania z dnia na dzień nie dał znaku życia.... Jednak ja wierzę że to dlatego że ja, ojczym i moja matka.... Że wyprowadziliśmy się a ona musiała mu nie dać naszego nowego adresu. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Po jakimś czasie zauważyłem że ludzie zaczęli wychodzić z sali, doszedłem do wniosku że musiał być dzwonek na przerwę, jednak następną lekcję miałem w tej samej sali….. Tak mamy 3 polskie pod rząd, to bardzo irytujące bo polski mam codziennie a muszę się dodatkowo męczyć 3 godziny… Nie żebym nie lubił polskiego po prostu 3 godziny są męczące… W każdym razie wracając do tematu, po chwili siedzenia i słuchania muzyki ktoś powoli wyciągnął jedną z słuchawek…. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem mojego byłego, widać było od razu że ma do mnie jakąś sprawę…. Mogłem udać że jestem zajęty i wyjść gdzieś, albo po prostu dowiedzieć się o co mu chodzi. Zdecydowałem się na tą drugą opcję. - Cześć… Wiesz nie mam za dużo czasu więc jeśli możesz to pośpiesz się….. Z tą sprawą z którą tutaj jesteś. - Dobra, ja będę się streszczać, ale chciałem zaprosić Ciebie dzisiaj do naszego ulubionego klubu…. Kate ma urodziny i fajnie byłoby gdybyś wpadł. Jakby nie było to dawniej byliśmy wszyscy blisko i jestem pewny że było by jej bardzo miło gdybyś tam zawitał. Kate…. Tak nigdy nie wspominałem wam o Kate jest, to blondynka z włosami do ramion, ma piękny uśmiech i uczy się bardzo dobrze, zwykle ubiera się bardzo prowokacyjnie…. Ale mimo to jest bardzo niewinną osobą, tak określenie jej jako niewinnej jest tu jak najbardziej trafne. Jest a raczej była moją podporą w związku z Nathanem, jakby to powiedzieć wspierała nas we wszystkim stała się jakby moją siostrą ale wszystko rozsypało się z mojej winy. Tak szczerze, od dawna chciałem spotkać się z Kate, ale bałem się jej reakcji… Nadal się jej boję, bo jak może się teraz przy mnie zachowywać? Jaka może być w stosunku do mnie? Po tym co zrobiłem… po tym jak się zachowałem. Jednak jeśli nie zrobię tego teraz, może nie zrobię tego nigdy…. Tak dzisiaj będzie dzień który zostanie zapamiętany na długo. -Jasne będę na pewno, a powiedz mi o której? - Około 18 lub 19, bądź najlepiej wcześniej. Kate zaproponowała również byśmy przyszli z osobą towarzyszącą, więc jeśli taką znajdziesz to ją zaproś, bo z tego co wiem to każdy ma taką osobę. Kur**…. Czy on powiedział to specjalnie? Jasne przyjdę z kimś… przyjdę z Astrid, z piękną kobietą o blond włosach i niebieskich oczach… Spoko wszystko się załatwi, będziemy najbardziej lśniącą albo pijaną parą na tych urodzinach. - Jasne, przyjdę z pewną.... Dosyć ciekawą dziewczyna. Ale ja mam nadzieję że Ty masz z kim iść. - Ja jestem z Kate jako jej pomagier więc raczej nikogo nie zabiore. Po tym jak to powiedział, bez słowa włożyłem słuchawkę do ucha i słuchałem dalej uspokajającego głosu Celine Dion, akurat leciało D'amour ou d'amitie.... Mam do tej piosenki ogromny sentyment, albo raczej do samego jej tytułu, bo wiąże się z tym pewien wybór którego dokonałem. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Po lekcjach napisałem SMS do Astrid, stwierdziłem że chcę z nią pójść. Po pierwsze dlatego że chciałbym albo tak mi się po prostu wydaje…. Na nowo ją poznać, bo jednak minęło sporo czasu. Innym powodem dla którego….. Tak dla którego bo chodzi o Kate i Nathana, chcę by myśleli że bez nich radzę sobie tak samo, a może i nawet lepiej…. Wiem wygląda to źle ale jednak to co powiedział Nathan dzisiaj, to ciągle jest w mojej głowie…. Może ja mam tak bardzo zryty mózg że wydaje mi się że to było specjalnie…. Nie wiem, i być może nie pragnę się dowiedzieć. „ Astrid, nie dam rady dzisiaj….Chyba że wpadniesz do mnie do domu, dzisiaj ktoś ważny ma urodziny i nie mogę tej osoby zostawić” Po kilku minutach dostałem odpowiedź, była taka jak myślałem…. Czyli przecząca, Astrid nigdy nie lubiła urodzin ani innych tego typu imprez, z tego co wiem przynajmniej…. Przez długi czas nie miałem z nią kontaktu i miałem nadzieję że się zmieniła, ale jak widać to wciąż ta sama Astrid, niepokorna i szalona, dla której liczy się tylko dobra zabawa…. Ale tylko w towarzystwie wcześniej poznanej jej osób. „ Przykro mi, ale nie mogę. Wiesz dobrze że nie znoszę urodzin itd…. To takie głupie ludzie są dla ciebie mili tylko przez ten jeden dzień, tak samo ma się sprawa ze świętami, poza tym wiesz że chciałam się spotkać z tobą ale byśmy byli sami…… Ehh zmieniłeś się Czkawka, nie wiem co oni ci zrobili w tym Nowym Yorku ale wracaj do mnie xD” Gdy przeczytałem jeszcze raz tą wiadomość pomyślałem ile musiała wydać kasy na tego SMS, bo jednak są pewne limity znaków…. No więc tak, jestem sam??? Znowu sam czy nic nie może być po mojej myśli? Chciałem tam pójść pokazać że jest dobrze, że nie potrzebuje nikogo z dawnych znajomych... I przyjaciół, ale to nie prawda. Bardzo ich potrzebuję, pomimo tego że mogą się ode mnie odwrócić. Zastanowiłem się co zrobić teraz…. Pomyślałem że dobrze będzie napisać do Nathana żeby przeprosił za mnie Kate, nie mogłem zostawić tego tak bo co by mogła o mnie pomyśleć. „ Nathan, przeproś za mnie Kate ale moja znajoma która miała ze mną iść, niestety nie przyjedzie więc, mnie nie będzie…. Naprawdę mi przykro, powiedz jej że zależy mi na odnowieniu z nią relacji” Po wysłaniu SMS postanowiłem położyć się spać, obudziłem się około 20…. A właściwie obudziła mnie moja matka która powiedziała coś co mnie zaskoczyło, okazało się że pod drzwiami do domu był/była osoba której się nie spodziewałem. Tak więc ten kto zgadnie kim jest ta tajemnicza osoba dostaje dedyk na następny rozdzial... Myślcie rozważnie bo lubię wprowadzać ludzi w błąd. '' No cóż, widok Nathana w garniturze to naprawdę niecodzienny widok, no dobrze powiem wam w końcu coś więcej o nim. Rodzice Damiana pochodzą z Polski, a dokładniej z Warszawy. Podobno to ciekawe miasto, ale ostatnio spalił im się most… Nie zazdroszczę. Ale wracając do tematu, Nathan jest osobą wysoką, o czarnych włosach i zielonych oczach. Lubi grać w footboll ale ten który znają w Polsce, uczęszcza również na siłownie dzięki czemu wygląda o wiele lepiej niż ja…. wiecie za co tak bardzo na początku naszej znajomości go polubiłem? Za ciągły uśmiech na jego twarzy nie ważne co by się działo, nawet podczas kłótni nie przybierał wyrazu zdenerwowanego ale neutralnego. Nigdy nie widziałem go smutnego, ale to dlatego że on idealnie maskuje to uczucie, odwrotnie do mnie. Tak on jest tak naprawdę przeciwieństwem mnie, nie rozumiem dlaczego zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi. Bardzo zastanawia mnie… po co przyjechał…. -Nathan, hej co ty tutaj robisz? - Pisałeś że twoja znajoma nie przyjedzie… więc pomyślałem że może, no wiesz że może pójdziemy na urodziny Kate razem. - Serio? No wiesz jak Astrid napisała że nie przyjedzie to poszedłem spać, i nie jestem przygotowany a widzę że ty jesteś w garniturze. - Ah mówisz o tym, spokojnie nie idę tak do klubu, po prostu byłem na pogrzebie matki Juliet. Pogrzeb matki Juliet? Na śmierć zapomniałem…. Tak śmiej się śmiej, „ na śmierć zapomniałem „ bardzo zabawne. Dlaczego ja zawsze wszystko zawalam, przecież obiecałem jej że będę ją wtedy wspierać. Zawsze niszczę wszystko na czym mi zależy, ja nie wiem może jest na mnie jakaś rodzinna klątwa czy coś? - Zapomniałem o tym… Kur** miałem tam być. - Juliet coś wspominała, ale wolałem się do tego nie mieszać. I chyba dobrze zrobiłem… - Tak, myślę że dobrze zrobiłeś, wiesz co… skoro już jesteś to może wejdziesz do domu a nie stoisz i mokniesz na deszczu. - Jasne ale tylko na chwilę, musimy albo muszę jechać do Kate. Po chwili, Nathan i ja rozmawialiśmy przy kawie, o szkole i problemach z nią związanych, o wycieczce która się miała odbyć ale niestety nauczycielka zachorowała a reszta nauczycieli nie chciała jechać, generalnie o wszystkim tylko nie o nas i tym co nas łączy lub łączyło… sam tak naprawdę nie wiem czy to przeszłość czy jeszcze jest szansa. Co ciekawe, mój były dzisiaj wydawał się jeszcze weselszy niż zazwyczaj, nie znam przyczyny tego zachowania. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, nikt nic nie mówił i było tak dziwnie. Miałem zamiar iść spytać się mojej matki czy jutro idzie do sklepu, kiedy usłyszałem Nathana - Wiesz Czkawka, fajnie było z tobą pogadać nawet jeśli nie zamieniliśmy ani słowa o pewniej sprawie… ja będę powoli się zbierać, Kate czeka i pytanie jedziesz ze mną? - Tak oczywi$cie No po co te pytanie skoro wie ?! - To będę czekać ''Kochani zapraszam do zgadywania co się stanie, jak również do tworzenia okładki na bloga oczywiście wszystko na dedyk oraz na postać w opku ; ) Ciąg dalszy jutro, pojutrze itd ^_^ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania